spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheguyethatfelltoEarth/Project Siren
Introduction ––top-secret–– This document is highly classified by the MIISD. Please note that only head officials are given the permission to read this, otherwise destroy this document inmediatly. This document is confidential and private, please do not show it to anyone. The Siren and it's purpose The Siren is yet another space weapon constructed by the MIISD, used for military defense purposes. It consists of 3 Voyager-X antennae which have been modified to become each a massive SASER (Sound Amplification by the Stimulated Emission by Radiation). They are so powerful that just one of the could shatter a 10cm thick sheet of glass 1000m away in standard conditions on HOM. Together, they create such powerful sound waves that they can even travel through space. The main challenges on building the Siren are that space barely carries sound (space can carry a very small amount of sound since it isn't completely empty, however these sounds would be incredibly low pitched far beyond human hearing, so you can ( well not really) imagine the power the Siren must have in order for these sound waves to have a destructive potential) and that the sound must be destructive. This can only be overcome if several sasers were producing sound and with a massive supply of energy stored in batteries (solar panels and nuclear generators would brake off). Also, the Siren would need a targeting system. Two space telescopes were attached to the sides of the sasers and two sensor wings further to the sides. In order for the telescopes and the senor wings not to get damaged, precautions had to be taken: the telescopes lenses would have to be covered and pressurised after the target was locked in order to not shatter, and the wings would have to have an adamantium coating and a stalinium infrastructure. This prevented the equipment from being destroyed. But to prevent the habitable wing and the crew from getting injuries and damage, more precautions had to be taken. A truss would connect the habitable wing with the SASER wing with shock absorbent materials and the main computer would also have compact circuitry and shockwave insulators. All the crew members would also have to be in the capsule's seats which would specially be fitted with shock absorbers. Finally all solar panels and radiators had to be closed before firing the SASER so that they would not shatter or break. Remarkable testing Some experiments and tests have been taken on/with the Siren. Here are some of them: - SASER wing seismic activity. The MIISD had an experiment taken on the Siren to measure it's seismic activity while the SASER was active. The SASER wing's seismometer marked 12.4, this is more than the most devastating earthquake ever measured. It may be likened to a pneumatic drill. - Habitable wing seismic activity. A seismometer was also set on the Siren's habitable wing while the SASER was active. The seismometer marked 9.6. This is a very high level of seismic activity that was able to damage the brain and organs, by which the crew was also ordered to wear special shock absorbent hamlets when the SASER was active. Also, a medical bay was to be located at the end of the spacecraft to ensure that in the case of injury it could rapidly be assisted. - SASER destructive potential. The Siren was also tested to see how well it acted against a threat. A study revealed that it would work best on a aster with a thin or no atmosphere (thick atmospheres would disperse and diffract the sound waves in a fashion that they wouldn't be powerful enough to have a destructive affect). It has been tested on several asteroids which were obliterated and scattered in a matter of seconds. It can fire it's beam for up to 12 seconds although usually it doesn't surpass 8. Do it was used as a short ranged, ground to space, orbital weapon. Current use of Siren The Siren is momentarily stationed beyond HOM's orbit in ERASED and is online until RTH (Red Triangle Hegemony) conflict is over. It has only been used in one occasion for military purposes. This was to destroy RTH spy satellites in orbit. Future use of Siren include asteroid defense, potentially dangerous satellites,... Note to all space agencies We'd like to let you know that the MIISD is working on ways to improve HOM's safety and defense. We warn that any agencies or outer space extraterrestrials that try to harm HOM, and you will feel our wrath. Greetings from the MIISD. Ziggy Stardust. Resist,Persist and never Desist ––top-secret–– Category:Blog posts